Another day, Another Struggle (Brittana)
by seeyapals
Summary: Brittany has started her own online Blog which she tries to update daily about the goings on of her life. Santana and Brittany haven't been in contact for 5 years and this is just one of the obstacles she has to get over.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just an idea that has been floating around in my head. All chapters will be like a blog entry that Brittany has written herself.**  
**Any reviews/feedback/advice would be helpful :)**  
**I don't know when Brittany's birthday so I've just made it up. Hope you enjoy! Next chapter is longer :)**

* * *

24th June 2017

My name is Brittany S Pierce and today is my 25th birthday so send me some presents please, a new cat would be the best present because sadly Lord Tubbington died a few years ago and I think he would want me to get a new cat.

Anyway… welcome to my blog! I know some of those crazy lesbian bloggers that found out about me and Sa- a girl I used to date, would be happy to know that I have now decided to join their world. I'll just be writing about my day and how I'm feeling and stuff but I know you guys will like it because you love me and want to know what I'm doing all the time. Yeah, I'm talking about you Janie. Now you can stop messaging me on Facebook all the time. It's gets annoying.  
Before you ask, no she hasn't said happy birthday to me. She hasn't for 5 years now.

_**Edit**__: I'm talking about Santana, Janie!_


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's another blog entry from Brittany. **  
**They'll become more in-depth and story-like as I go on :)**

**Hope you enjoy! And please review and suggest anything!**

* * *

26th June 2017

Hello blogging world.  
Yesterday I went to Chuck E Cheese with Quinn and Rachel for my birthday. It was really fun and I won an inflatable hammer which I used to hit small kids with. Don't call me mean because that's hurtful and they tried to steal my cheese fries. Q told me that her and Rachel are going to Paris for a week so I won't hear from them for a while which makes me really sad but Rachie promised to call at least once a day so that makes me a little happier because then I won't be completely alone. Oh yeah! Quinn and Rachel are dating now. None of you probably knew that but it's true and I'm really happy for them. It was kind of obvious that they liked each other but they were scared to talk about it, just like I was with a girl I used to date. They got over it though and I really want them to get married and have a princess wedding. And they can both wear a beautiful dress and I can be the flower girl. Then they'll live happily ever after!

Sam phoned me yesterday. In case you were wondering, no, we aren't dating anymore and we aren't married either. After a few months we both realised I was just using him as a rebound because he was there for me and he made me feel happy and special again. He's still one of my best friends though and he looks after me. Anyways, he phoned me to wish me a late birthday. I think he called it a burp-lated birthday which I think is very rude.

But I still haven't heard from her. Not a call, a text, an e-mail (which I finally figured out how to use!) or a skype chat. Five years and not even a hello.

Well now I'm making myself sad and since I'm all lonely, I'm going to stop thinking about it and go watch Tangled. I hope Quinn and Rachel are having fun in Paris.

Edit: Yes I do have a job.  
Edit: Hello Hayley! I work in a dance studio in Ohio. Please don't stalk me. Love your friendly neighbourhood dancer, Brittany x  
Edit: Edit's make my blog entry look messy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Some more Brittany blog entries!**

**Any suggestions? Reviews? Anything and everything is appreciated :)**

* * *

29th June

Do you hate me? It would be easier to know that we'll _never _talk again than have to wait...

1st July

It's Cassandra July day! That was the women who used to teach Rachie in NYADA and I think she was on Broadway too. Speaking of Rachel, her and Quinn come back tomorrow. YAY! They said they will come call me on the 3rd and I can come and stay with them next week. They live in New York. Rachel works on Broadway and Quinn is a photographer. It'll come in handy when they have their princess wedding because then Quinn can take amazing pictures herself!

I'm excited to spend a week with Q and Rach. It's nice to have friends like them. Sometimes I get really lonely being in Ohio by myself. Mommy and Daddy moved away and I don't talk to them a lot. They still send me internet hugs and kisses but they aren't the same as real life hugs and kisses.

Everyone else moved away too. Blaine and Kurt live in New York. Puck and Mercedes live in L.A., Artie is in Orlando, Sam lives in Kentucky and Mike and Tina live... I forget. Maybe they live in Neverland with Peter pan. Sugar lives everywhere. That means she travels a lot. And the others I don't care about.

Some of you wanted to hear more about my job. I work in a dance studio like I said and teach little kids how to do different styles of dance. They're all really nice and we play fun dance games.

I have to go shopping now because I have no more poptarts left so bye!

Edit: I don't know where she is, Janie. Of course I care about her.

* * *

**any prompts for other blog entries? **  
**The next one will be about her trip to New York.**  
**Maybe she runs into someone special soon?**

**Next chapter when requested/people seem interested.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought this would be less obvious and I kind of wish I had written this as a story now. Oh well.  
Hope you enjoy and please review! **

* * *

10th July

Hello. I'm back from New York, did you miss me? Hopefully not too much because I don't want any of you guys to feel lonely.

The week went too fast but I had a lot of fun with Quinn and Rachel. We baked cookies and watched Dirty Dancing like three times and it was still great every time. They took me to Central Park and we went to the zoo. I love animals.

One afternoon when Rachel was going for an audition and Quinn had been called to take some family photos I decided to explore the city myself. New York is really big but I wasn't scared about getting lost. There's this really nice coffee place just off 5th Avenue so I went to go in there to get a coffee and I swear I saw her. There was the familiar smell of designer perfume and her hair was just the right color.. she even wore the same kind of dresses she always used to wear. I didn't look at her face though. I was too scared. So instead I turned around and ran away.

When I got back to apartment I told Quinn and Rachie that I thought I saw her and they sort of looked at each other like they were guilty of something and they wouldn't look at me. They wouldn't look at me if they knew something though. Would they? I mean, they know I've been hurting because she hasn't spoken to me so if they had saw her before they would have told me, right?

_Edit: They would have. You don't know them like I do Janie._

__12th July

I... I don't understand what's just happened. My palms are sweating, I can't see straight and my heart is beating a million miles an hour. I can't breathe. Is this what a panic attack feels like?

No. This can't be real... why would... what...

14th July 

Don't think I'm over it because I'm not. It's only been two days.

But I suppose you want to know what happened and I don't want you to think I died because then you wouldn't come back on here and talk to me and that would make me sad.

OK, I can't do this. I'm sorry but I can't.

That's exactly what I told her and then I shut the door in her face.

It was her. SANTANA LOPEZ WAS AT MY DOOR. After all this time. And all she could say was 'Hi Britt' with that smile like everything was okay. Well do you know what? It's not okay!

And what makes it worse is that Quinn and Rachel knew she lived in New York. They knew and they didn't tell me. The three of them have been in touch for two years but thought "it would be best" to not tell me. Then when I told them I thought I saw her they told Santana it was time to give me some answers.

Well thanks but no thanks because I don't want a pity party. Don't feel bad for me just because I fell in love and couldn't fall out of it. I'm a big girl now and I'm not the girl I used to be. I needed them there to comfort me, not to keep secrets from me.

I think I'm just going to be on my own for a while.

_Edit: Janie, life isn't a fairytale. I learnt that the hard way. Please just stop._


End file.
